Finding An Escape, previously Untitled
by Kitasky123
Summary: Cammie's scared. She is in danger from the people who were thought to be after Macey. Her school year takes an unexpedted turn. What will happen when she goes on a mission that could put everyone she loves in danger. Will everyone make it out alive?
1. Prologue

A/N ok this is just the prologue… if you like it please review and I will continue… this doesn't have a name yet but if you have any ideas please let me know by review or PM. It's what I think GG4 should be like…. Please R&R

------------------

Prologue

This wasn't supposed to go like this.

If I knew this was going to happen when I signed up I would never have accepted.

I wish I could go back and change all of this.

I wouldn't have stopped the mission from going ahead, they just would have sent someone else but at least then my friends wouldn't have been involved.

But now as I watch that pool of blood grow bigger, despite my attempts to stop the flow, I realised that I can never get back from this.

What has happened wont change.

Even if I can kid myself into thinking it is just a crazy dream, a nightmare, I have to realise that this time I won't wake up.


	2. Sources

Chapter 1

Sources

Bex winded me with a well aimed kick to my stomach.

I gasped for breath as I fell to the mats.

I rolled over and flicked her legs out from underneath her and she crashed down beside me.

We laid there for a minute in silence, trying to catch our breath.

We were in P and E so all around us were the groans and screams of our class mates as they tried to dodge their partners' attacks while fighting back at the same time.

"What's wrong with you Cam?" Bex asked

I knew she had noticed. I am never this quiet.

But I can't possibly tell her what's running through my mind right now.

I couldn't tell her that all holidays, that every time she had to wake me up because I was screaming, I was having the same dream over and over again.

I couldn't tell her that the images of the fight out side the presidential party kept haunting me.

I couldn't tell her that my head was always full of thoughts and that I was absolutely terrified that even with the security the Circle of Cavan was going to burst through the doors and take me.

Because if I told her that she would at me with that look in her eyes, the look that was full of pity and worry.

She would say "It's all going to be ok." and she would hug me.

But it wasn't going to be ok and I don't know how much longer I can go on. I cant handle the dreams any more and not being asleep.

But if I tell anyone that they would treat me different… they would tip toe around me and try to protect me… but I don't want that.

That is worse than the dreams.

"Nothing." I answered after a few minutes.

"Come on Cam, talk to me, what's wrong?" she pushed the question as she helped me up.

"I don't want to talk about it Bex, just drop it, please?" I pleaded.

Bex studied me for a moment before nodding.

"Just know that if you change your mind, you know I am here for you, right?" she whispered.

I nodded before I spun around and kicked Tina in the shin as she tried to sneak up behind me.

She dropped to the ground clutching her shin, a bruise already forming.

"Ow!" she whimpered. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry Tina." I whispered. "I didn't mean to you just shouldn't sneak up on me."

"Sorry." She answered, with that look in her eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you."

I nodded. "What did you want anyway?"

"I came over here to ask something." she announced.

"Go ahead." I replied just as Bex tried to catch me of guard and flip me over her head, but I noticed just before she did it and I hooked my leg behind her knee and she fell to the floor.

"Good one." She laughed from her position on the floor.

"Hey I'm still here." Tina yelled, getting my attention back.

"Sorry." I yelled back as I pulled Bex up.

"Anyway, I heard that during the holidays, when you went to stay with Bex, a jet full of enemy agents landed in the street and you both had to fight them off while knocking out all the witnesses." Tina blurted out all in one breath.

I stood there stunned, I definitely wasn't expecting that. She does have a lot of crazy theories but that one has to top the lot.

Bex started laughing.

"Believe me, that is so not true." She gasped between laughs. "You should fire your sources."

"What ever." Tina huffed and walked away.

Then the bell rang and we all headed back inside for lunch.

I was still thinking about the information I got before the holidays.

How the Circle of Cavan was after me.

Me, plain old me.

I don't understand why they are so interested in me.

Could it be that I am a pavement artist?

Or the fact that I am a CIA legacy?

Or is it to do with my dad?

-------------------------------

A/N please R&R


	3. Flashbacks

A/N by the way I forgot to put this in the first couple of chapters but this goes for all of the story I am only writing it once.

Disclaimer: I own zilch …. Anything recognisable from the book all belongs to Ally Carter. I am adding a few new characters and I own them but nothing else.

-------------------------------

Chapter 2

Flashbacks

We got to the Grand Hall and the sign above the door said we were going to be making small talk in German.

"Sind u sicher, dass sie ok Cammie sind? Sie waren recht ruhig auf der wandereung bis." Bex whispered as we sat down.

(Translation: are you sure you are ok Cammie? You were pretty quiet on the walk up.)

"Bitte nur drop Bex, ich bin feine." I muttered back.

(Translation: please just drop it Bex, I am fine.)

Bex just nodded and helped herself to some food.

Liz and Macey sat down beside us, their faces puzzled at the silence.

"Everyone ok?" Liz whispered in English.

I nodded and grabbed a bread roll. Liz shared a worried glance with Macey before she helped herself to a chicken salad.

Macey looked uninterested as she studied her nails, a slice of bread in her hand.

I could feel the eyes of everyone on me.

Somehow they all found out that it was me in danger and not Macey.

I don't know how but since then it has become harder and harder to fade into the background, the spot light was always on me and I wish everything would just stop.

I know I am a spy, well a spy in training, and we are taught to handle anything and to take it all with out a blink of the eye but I don't know how much longer I can take this.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I broke out of my daydream.

Suddenly I was back in Washington and I was being attacked again.

I screamed and spun around and kicked whoever was holding me in the chest.

When they let me go I sat down with my head in my hands.

Suddenly I noticed the silence around me and I looked up.

I noticed Bex lying on the ground rubbing her chest.

My mother was walking towards me, a worried look crossing her features.

I stood up.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed at Bex before I ran out of the hall.

I heard someone shouting my name but I couldn't stop.

I ran towards the library and hid in the secret passage behind the seemingly solid stone wall.

I slid down the wall to the dusty floor.

I can't do this anymore.

I can't keep saying I am fine when I am so obviously not.

I curled into a ball and cried.

------------------------

A/N please R&R


	4. Crying

Chapter 3

Crying

I don't know how long I lied there before someone finally found me.

Actually I do know exactly how long.

It was 6 hours; 34 minutes and 49 seconds before the stone wall slid back to reveal my mother and none other than Mr Solomon.

They looked down at me for 51 seconds before mum pulled me into a tight hug.

This caused more tears to spill and I sat there sobbing on her shoulder.

"It's ok sweetie." She whispered into my hair. "It's all going to be ok."

I was surprised to feel someone rubbing my back.

I looked around to see Mr Solomon sitting behind me.

He had a concerned look in his eyes and they were glassy with tears.

This is really weird.

I must be disorientated from all the crying because Solomon doesn't cry.

He topped rubbing my back when he caught me looking at him.

He looked at me cautiously, like he was asking my permission.

I nodded my head to show it was ok.

A slight glimpse of relief was shown in his eyes before it was replaced with concern again.

I can't stop the tears.

I can't believe I am hurting the people I love like this.

I shouldn't be crying like this, making everyone worry about me but I just van;t seem to stop.

I feel weak and stupid.

This isn't the Cammie everyone expects.

Cammie doesn't scream in the middle of lunch and hurt her friend.

Cammie definitely doesn't run away crying.

Cammie may go missing every now and again but never because of something like this.

Cammie is strong.

She is a good leader and she is always in control.

She doesn't make a fool of herself in front of her whole sister hood.

But this is a side of Cammie no one has ever seen.

This is the side of me that I keep hidden and I only ever show her when I am alone, where I can get over what ever is bothering me without scaring everyone like this.

I sat there crying into mums shoulder for 3 hours; 24 minutes and 6 seconds before I started to drift into unconsciousness.

Just before everything went black I heard Solomon whisper "Give her to me."

Suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath me and I fell into the darkness in Solomon's strong, warm arms.


	5. Waking Up

Chapter 4

Waking Up

I woke up in a familiar room.

I was in mum's bedroom and in her bug comfortable bed.

Even though I had just woken up I felt completely exhausted.

I rolled over and coughed slightly.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and mum came running in with an anxious look on her face.

As soon as she saw that I was awake she let out a sigh of relief and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I realised she was crying when a few tears dropped onto my head.

I pulled back and looked at mum.

She looked so warn out, like she hadn't slept in days and she lust looked so disheartened, like everything was gonig wrong for her.

"What's wrong mum?" I asked, gently wiping the tears with my sleeve.

"I'm just so happy you're finally awake." She sighed into my hair.

"What do you mean by 'finally'?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Honey you were unconscious for three days." She said sadly. "We even brought in the nurse to make sure you were ok. She said you were physically and mentally exhausted and that you would wake up when you were ready. But you were just so dtill and pail, you really started to worry me."

"I am so sorry mum." I whimpered. "I don't know what happened. Bex just wrapped her arms around me and suddenly I was back in Washington and I was being attacked again. I just couldn't stop myself and i kicked her then I ran away. I am so sorry."

"Shh. It's OK." She soothed while rubbing my back. "Bex is fine, just a few bruised ribs. She was more worried about you. We practically had to drag her away from the search for you to get her checked out.

I laughed. That sounded exactly like Bex.

I knew by the look in her eyes that mum still had something to say.

"Honey I asked Bex if that was the first time anything like this had happened." Mum murmured. "And to my great surprise she said no. She said that it has been happening every night during the holidays."

I took a breath to protest, surely it wasn't every night, only every once in a while but Mum held a finger up to stop me.

"She said that she had to wake you up at least twice a night because you were screaming in your sleep. Honey why didn't you tell me this was happening?" She asked sadly.

I closed my eyes and pushed myself away from her. I could almost feel her hurt stare but i needed space to think. I needed to sort out the thoughts in my mind before I put them into words.

"I couldn't... I couldn't tell you because... um." I stuttered. "I don't know... I just felt... I felt like you would have more important things to worry about than... than a few stupid nightmares. I didn't want to worry you and I felt so weak and stupid because it was affecting me so much. I am a spy and I should be able to handle anything thrown at me without breaking down like this."

Mum sighed and tried to pull me into a tight hug but I moved away.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I can't handle the interrogation right now. Please just give me some time."

I got up and avoiding mum's worried gaze, I walked out of the door.

I had a clear path to my room since according to my internal clock it was quarter past 12, meaning that everyone was still in lessons.

Bex and Macey would be in CoveOps.

I wonder what Solomon thinks of me now?

I showed so much weakness three days ago that I think everyone will feel a little ashamed of me.

When I reached my room I fell onto my bed and although I was exhausted sleep just wouldn't come.

I lied there until 6 o'clock before anything changed.

There was a small knock at the door and Bex, Liz and Macey crept in. I pretended to be asleep but I know I fooled no one but thankfully they didn't disturb me.

It was silent in the room for 35 minutes before Bex walked over.

"I know you are not asleep. I just want to tell you that I am fine and that you didn't hurt me." She whispered. "I understand if you don't feel like talking right now but I also want you to know that no one, and I mean no one, thinks any less of you for what happened. They care about you and they just want you to feel better soon."

She squeezed my shoulder and walked away.

A single tear dripped down my cheek but I didn't bother wiping it away.


	6. Surprises

Chapter 5

Surprises

I waited until everyone was asleep before I moved again.

I crept out of the room and down to the secret passage that led to behind my mother's office.

I slipped into the darkness and tip toed until I reached the place where you could get a clear view inside.

I waited a moment before I heard talking inside.

"I'm worried Joe." Mum sobbed into Solomon's shoulder. "I can't believe she felt she couldn't tell me about how she was felling. I should have payed more attention to her. How could I have been so caught up in my own stupid problems?"

"It's going to be ok." Solomon soothed.

Mum just shook her head.

"Rachael, look at me." Solomon frowned. "It is not your fault. You couldn't have known if she wasn't going to give away any clues. Even I didn't notice and believe me, I have been watching her closely. She is a pavement artist, anything she doesn't want known she is really good at hiding."

Mum sighed.

"I guess…" She began to say before Solomon held up a finger to stop her.

She looked around, alert now before glancing curiously back at Solomon.

"What?" She asked.

Solomon just shook his head before looking straight at where I was hiding.

"I know you are there Cammie." He stated. "You should come out now. There is someone here your mother and I want you to talk to."

I gulped slightly before pressing the button to reveal myself standing behind the wall.

Mum just shook her head. "I should have known." She muttered to herself.

It was silent for a few minutes before someone in the shadows cleared their throat and stepped into the light.

I gasped.

Standing in the door way was…


	7. Codes

Chapter 6

Codes

The infamous Zachary Goode was leaning against the wall.

For the first time since I have known him, he wasn't wearing that stupid smirk.

Instead a sad and concerned look graced his features.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He whispered.

Suddenly I proffered the smirk.

"Why are you here?" I muttered, looking any where but at him.

It was Solomon who answered my question.

"Cameron," he said. I gulped, in the last few days he has called me Cammie or Cam, this must be serious. "He is here to help you. We know you two are pretty close and he was with you in Washington. Your mother and I think it would be good for you to talk to someone and since you wont talk to your mother or your friends, we figured this was the next best thing."

I swore in Farsi.

"Cammie!" Mum snapped.

"Don't I even get a say in this?" I screamed. I had lost all sense of control and the emotions were bursting out of me. "How is ganging up on me going to help me? Did you even think of that?"

"Cammie! Calm down." Solomon ordered. "Yelling about it is not going to help."

For the first time I disobeyed a direct order. Who is he to talk to me like that?

"You stay out of this!" I yelled at him. "You have nothing to do with me. Just because you are my teacher or my mums friend, doesn't mean that you can push yourself into my life. You don't get an opinion in this."

I knew I was going to regret this even before I started to say it but I could stop myself.

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER!" I screamed.

Mum gasped and Zach just shook his head.

I cant believe I actually just said that. I am a bad person.

"Ca…" Solomon started but I cut him off.

"Save it," I muttered. "I don't want to hear it."

I am such a bad person. I didn't want to say it but lately I just can't control my self and my anger burst out at the completely wrong times.

I stormed into the corridor.

I cold hear someone following me but I ignored them.

Just as they were about to reach me the lights flicked off and "CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!" started screaming down the halls.


	8. More than you Know

a/n** bold=translation i am so sorry. i updated the wrong chapter please read this one because it will help to clear up the confusion. **

Chapter 7

More Than You Think

Before the code black could go any further the sirens shut off and the torches were ignited.

The silence was eerie before the sound of glass shattering came from mum's office.

I doubled back and sprinted towards it.

Zach was hot on my heels.

When we reached the doors, they were thrown open from the inside.

Before I could react an arm was thrown around my throat and a gun was pressed to my temple.

I could here Zach struggling against someone behind me.

I tried to struggle but I heard the safety click off and I knew I was about a second away from death so I stopped struggling and stood there limply.

Mum and Solomon were already bound and gagged in the corner, their eyes showing nothing but pure panic.

The man who was obviously the leader muttered something and a man talked into a radio and ten men climbed through the window and ran straight out the door.

I am assuming they are going to head off who ever came to investigate.

I hope everyone will be ok.

Who am I kidding?

They are Gallagher Girls.

They have to be ok.

"Lei sa chi sono?' **do you know who I am? **The leader asked in Italian.

"Sono indovinare che si e il circola di Cavan?" **I am guessing you are from the Circle of Caven? **I answered in perfect Italian.

"Molto intelligente di voi, giovane donna, c'e ancora speranza per voi." **Very smart of you, young lady, there is still hope for you. **He complimented.

I shuddered at the look in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Casa vuoi?" **what do you want? **I shouted.

"Ti vogolio."** I wont you.** He sneered, brushing my check lightly.

I gritted my teeth and I really wish that I could hit him but the gun was still pressed to my temple.

Zach struggled against his captor when he heard that statement but the man holding him hit him in the head and he fell to the ground.

"Zach!" I screamed.

Suddenly my check was burning and the man was pulling back his hand to hit me again but the doors burst open.

Standing in the door way was Bex, Liz and Macey.

"Ca…" Bex started but I shook my head furiously.

I was about to yell at them to run but it was too late.

Six men rushed at them and suddenly they were in hand to hand combat.

Before it could go much further the leader fired a shot into the rood.

Everyone froze in shock and stared at him.

He pointed the gun straight at my heart before shouting, "Spostrare o sara sparara!"** don't move or I will shoot.**

Bex stood up straighter and the others followed.

I was close to hyperventilating.

They always say never panic but it is a bit hard when you have to guns pointed at you. One at your head, one at your heart.

"Messi le mani, stand lagio." **Put your hands up, stand over there. **The leader ordered.

He pointed at the man standing in the door way.

"Cercare le loro armie." **Check them for weapons. **He yelled.

The man stalked over to them and patted them down before pulling out a small assortment of weapons, from napotine patches to small silent hand guns.

"Come avete trovate noi?" **how did you find us?** Bex asked, trying to act tough but I could see in her eyes that she was frightened.

"How about we switch to English?" I stuttered.

The leader thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"It is easier than you think to find this place." He gloated. He paced around the room for a bit, shaking the gun around. I think he is slightly nervous.

"What is your name darling?" He asked me, smiling creepily.

"If your so smart you would already know." I mouthed off stupidly.

Bex gasped.

"Stupid!" he muttered before swinging around and kicking me in the stomach. Liz screamed as I fell to the ground, fighting to fill my lungs.

"For your information I know a lot more about you than you would want. For instance you are Cameron Ann Morgan, known as Cammie, nickname Chameleon. Daughter of Rachael and Chris Morgan. Your mother is the headmistress of this school and your father was captured and killed on a mission. A few years back you posed as a regular girl and you were home schooled with a cat named Suzie. You dated a boy named Josh Abrams. Your best friends are Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry. You also kissed Zachary Goode at the end of the semester of the school exchange. Would you like me to continue?" He sneered, caressing my leg.

I attempted to kick him where it counts but he grabbed my foot and twisted it, making me fall to the ground.

I spat the hair out of my mouth.

"Why so angry, darling?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

He sighed before shooting Liz in the leg; she fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"NO!" I yelled furiously.

"Now co-operate or this one gets the same treatment." He growled, pointing the gun at mum.

I nodded, unable to form any coherent words.

"Thank you Cammie." He sneered, rubbing my inner thigh.

I was disgusted and Solomon was growling furiously behind his gag.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I snarled.

He laughed lightly.

"You know you want it." He breathed in my ear, still rubbing my thigh, he lent closer. "Give me a kiss."

I lent in seductively as if I was actually going to do it.

Everyone gave a shocked gasp.

Just as my lips were about to brush his lips I rushed forward and head butted him.

He yelped in pain and once again my cheek was burning.

"I'm sick of the games." He growled. "Get her out of here."

Suddenly I was being dragged towards the broken window.

I tried to fight but the guy holding me was to strong and he had the upper hand.

Then I was pushed forward and with a blood curdling scream I was plummeting to the ground.


	9. Burning Pain

Chapter 8

Burning Pain

I woke up with a throbbing head ache.

The only thing that I could comprehend was that I was hand cuffed to a cold metal chair.

I opened my eyes but my vision was blurred and all I could make out was the walls of a small grey room.

There were no windows or doors that I could see.

It was empty besides the chair and me.

Suddenly I could hear the scraping of a lock being drawn back from across the room.

Finally my vision started to clear.

Two big, strong men walked in followed by the leader from yesterday.

The two men stood either side of the door, making it clear what would happen if I tried to escape as they flashed the guns tucked in their belts.

The leader walked towards me.

I tried to lean away from him but he grabbed my hair and pulled me forward so my face was inches away from his.

I struggled but he hit me in the head with a gun.

I felt the trickle of blood slide down my cheek.

I started to feel ill.

"Why do you want me?" I muttered. "What's so special about me?"

He stroked my cheek. "Everything is special about you darling. You're a pavement artist, a CIA legacy but most importantly you are Chris's daughter. He said as long as his family was going to be safe he didn't care about dying but now it doesn't matter because I found you in the end."

I winced as he hit me again.

"Believe me you will die a slow and painful death, just like your father."

"But why?" I yelled.

"Because your father betrayed me and I want to hurt the person he held most dear and that my sweet happens to be you." He sneered.

Suddenly everything around me faded away. Nothing mattered any more because I found out who killed my dad and I know half the reason why. I can't help but thinking that died for nothing because now I am going to die anyway.

I am going to be tortured at the hands of the same man who hurt my father.

It's ironic really.

I was brought back to earth by a searing pain in my upper arm.

I screamed and looked down; he had pressed a piece of white hot metal to my arm. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

"It would be wise to listen to me from now on unless of course you want that to happen again." He smirked evilly.

"You can't do this!" I yelled. "You will get caught and they will kill you."

He chuckled lightly and my heart dropped. Somehow I knew I wouldn't live long enough to see someone come for me.

He pressed the metal to my skin once again, this time to my stomach. He held it there for 1 and ½ minutes as I screamed in agony.

Blisters formed immediately and all he did was laugh.

"I will see you again soon my dear." He said as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Failing

A/N ok I am sorry for the wait but I have been pretty sick lately so I haven't felt like writing but here is the next chapter.

Chapter 9

Failing

Solomon's POV

"She's gone." Rachael whispered. "I let her be taken."

It's been an hour since Cammie was taken.

Bex took Liz to the hospital and the maintenance team has cleaned up.

But there has been no leads on where Cammie has been taken.

Not a trace.

It's like she has vanished into thin air.

The only thing I know for sure is that she wont come out of this unscathed.

These people aren't the type to be forgiving.

They wont go easy on her because she is a girl or because she cries or begs.

If anything that will make them worse.

I remember what I showed her after she came back from tailing Smith in her first year of CoveOps.

I remember it as if it was yesterday.

I remember the look of horror that was on her face as I showed her the pictures that looked like Liz and how I said she would be screaming and that she would be screaming until she was so dehydrated and weak that she could barely open her mouth let alone scream.

Then I started on Bex.

Cammie's eyes were so full of terror by that point that it was almost painful to continue.

I knew that they were both safe behind the glass but Cammie didn't.

I knew I was hurting her but she had to know what would happen to her if she got caught. It is better to know what you are in store for than to be left in the dark.

But know I wish I didn't know.

I wish that every time I closed my eyes that I didn't see her covered in blood and close to death.

I wish that right now she had any other parents than the ones she has because then she wouldn't be in this position.

I wish that I could help her but no one has the faintest idea of where she is.

The rule is that if the captive is not found within the first 48 hours you will most likely find them dead.

I cant lose her.

I promised her father, my brother that I would protect her. That was his last wish to me. He said if anything happened to him to keep her safe.

I can't let my niece die.

If only I could have grabbed her before she fell.

I was right there and I could have stopped it.

I failed.


	11. Running

Chapter 10

Running

"How long have I been here?" I whispered.

I was completely ignored.

The men around me continued to strap electrical charged wires to my arms, chest and legs.

It was time for another round of questions that I couldn't answer.

The leader walked in with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hello Cammie." He whispered. "Now we'll get straight into it. Where is Blackthorne?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I snapped.

"Fine," He hissed. "Who knows about the Circle of Cavan?"

"I don't know." I murmured.

"Come on Cammie. You know what happens when you don't co-operate." He warned.

"Believe me I know exactly what happens and if I could avoid it I would but I don't know." I whispered.

He shook his head before throwing a look at the guard behind me.

I tensed, knowing exactly what would happen next.

The heard the flick of the switch before I felt the agonising pain.

Thousands of vaults of electricity shook through me and I screamed until my throat was raw.

This shock was going on for longer than usual.

When it finally stopped I was gasping for air.

"Pl-please don't… don't do… don't do it again." I begged. "P-please don't."

"I knew you would start to beg." He laughed. "They always do in the end."

I shook my head. "P-p-please."

"Who will come to rescue you?" He asked.

I shrugged. At this point I don't know if I will ever be rescued.

"I can see that we wont get any where today." He said.

He nodded at the guard before walking out.

"NO! NO! NO!" I begged before I started screaming in agony. Electricity was flowing through me again.

I was screaming for ten minutes before they finally shut it off.

I slumped forward in my chair, panting heavily.

The guard laughed before walking out. I waited for the lock to click but it never came.

I felt a flicker of hope in my chest for the first time in ages.

The door was slightly propped open by the lock.

I concentrated on the cuffs around my wrist.

I struggled for 20 minutes before I heard the slight snap as they broke.

I slid my wrists out and started working on the ropes around my feet.

I dragged my weak body to the door and opened it slightly. There were a couple of guards standing there but I managed to knock them out before they noticed me. I stepped over their unconscious bodies and looked around. I decided to go left. I crept along for ages and amazingly met no one.

I reached a heavy steel door that was thankfully unlocked.

I felt a spark of freedom before I was swarmed by people. Apparently there was a silent alarm attached.

I jumped into action and started attacking the people around me. I side kicked my first attacker in the head and he immediately dropped to the ground.

I continued to hit the people coming at me. I was a blur of hits and kicks. I wasn't totally aware of what I was doing. It was all coming from instincts.

Finally no one was left and I was free to run.

I sprinted out into the open and didn't look back even as I heard gun shots.

I felt a searing pain in my stomach as I scaled the fence. I was hit by the man sprinting towards me, still firing his weapon.

I used the last of my energy to sprint even faster down the road.

I had no idea where I was but I had to get as far away as possible.

I ran for hours until I finally reached the out skirts of a town. Thankfully it was early morning according to my inner clock, so no one was there to see me. I had a big blood stain on my stomach that was getting bigger with each passing moment. I was so weak that I could barely stand and I was shaking so much that I could feel my teeth chattering as well.

I finally reached a pay phone that thankfully still had credit from the last user. I dialled a number and waited.

Within two rings it was answered.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Wise Guy, its Chameleon. I need help."

----------------

A/N ok I know I rushed through her kidnap a bit but I couldn't think of anything to go along with torture and I wanted her out quick to do other things. Please R&R


	12. Rescuing

**Chapter 11**

**Rescuing **

**Solomon's POV**

I heard my phone ring in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Wise Guy, its Chameleon. I need help." A voice answered.

"OH Cammie! Thank god! Where are you? I will send a team out straight away." I said into the phone as I ran towards Rachael's office.

"I don't know." Cammie answered. "I don't have much time though."

"What do you mean you don't have much time?" I said worriedly. I opened the door and ran into Rachael's office. She looked up; her eyes still red from crying. Cammie has been missing for 3 days and there was still no trace until now. 'It's Cammie." I mouthed. She ran towards me, a new spark in her eyes.

"I've been hurt." Cammie murmured on the other end. "I ran away but I got shot before I made it out. I am in a small town but I have no idea where it is. I have lost a lot of blood. I need help. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake."

"Cammie, you will fight. I am tracking your call now and you will be alive when I get there. Do you here me?" I ordered.

I heard her sigh before saying "I here you. Just hurry, that's all I am saying."

I heard my tracker beep.

"Ok I have your location. I will be there in less than an hour." I assured her. "Just hang in there, you will be ok."

"Ok." She whispered, I could hear her voice growing weaker. I had to be quick. "I have to go. The phone is out of credit."

The dial tone sounded in my ear and I hung up my phone.

"Is she ok?" Rachael asked frantically.

I nodded, "She will be."

Rachael nodded before calling the CIA Director.

"Sir, its Agent Morgan. Solomon has the location of Cameron Morgan and he is going to get her with a team of girls." She said officially.

There were a few "Yes Sir's" and "No Sir's" before she hung up.

"He said bring her back safe." She whispered.

I nodded before turning to go and get Bex and a few others.

"Joe!" Rachael yelled as I reached the door. "Please bring my baby back to me."

I walked back and gave her a strong hug before walking out the door.

I ran to Cammie's dorm and knocked on the door before walking in. "Rebecca, Elizabeth and Macey, I have the location of Cameron. We are heading out in five minutes. Grab any gear you need and meet me at the helicopter pad. If you are late you are left behind."

The girls dived around the room gathering up everything they needed as I walked out of the door.

I continued down the line of dorms until I had every one in Cammie's year and then I ran to the helicopter.

In less than five minutes the entire class was assembled in front of me.

"Get in." I ordered before climbing into the front seat. "Buckle up. Its going to be a fast ride."

Half an hour later we landed on the out skirts of the small town where Cammie was located.

"Ok according to the GPS she is only a few blocks away." I said to the girls assembled in front of me. "You all know what is at stake here. She is injured and she sounds really weak. Bring her back safe and alive."

The girls nodded and ran off.

**Cammie's POV**

It has been around 40 minutes since I called Solomon and I was getting really weak. I don't know if I can stay awake much longer. They better hurry up.

Suddenly I heard the blades of a helicopter from a few kilometres away. I pray that they are ally agents. If they aren't I am screwed.

I don't have the strength to run any more let alone fight.

I waited ten minutes until I could see the lights from the chopper land just a few blocks away, right at the edge of town.

I vaguely thought that was pretty stupid because what if the towns people heard, but I couldn't be bothered complaining because if it is friends then they are that much closer to rescuing me.

Ten minutes later I could here the sounds of hushed voices just down the street.

This is it.

Either I am about to be rescued or I am about to be killed.

A group of three people turned the corner.

I recognised the three people immediately.

You don't live with someone for years and not be able know their figures from a mile away.

I was saved.

Bex spotted me first.

I started to feel really weak.

She elbowed Liz, who whipped around and spotted me.

She let out a small excited squeal.

Black spots started to cover my vision.

They all turned and sprinted towards me.

I felt me legs start to drop out from underneath me.

They were ten meters away.

I slid further down the wall I was leaning on.

"Cammie it's going to be ok now." Bex whispered, they were five meters away.

Suddenly my legs dropped out from underneath me and everything turned black.


	13. We are Gallagher Girls

**Chapter 12**

**We are Gallagher Girls. **

**Bex's POV**

"You all know what is at stake here." Solomon said. "She is injured and she sounds really weak. Bring her back safe and alive."

Liz, Macey and I ran off to find Cammie. All of our class were split up and searching in different directions. Although we had a GPS location, it wasn't exact.

We were running for less than ten minutes before I noticed a shadowy figure leaning against a wall a street away.

I knew immediately that it was Cammie. I elbowed Liz and she whipped around and gave an excited squeal. Macey spun around after that. "Come on." She whispered.

We started sprinting towards Cammie.

"It's going to be ok now Cammie." I whispered when we were five meters away.

Suddenly I knew something was seriously wrong.

Cammie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the ground. She started to have a seizure.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Wise Guy we have a problem."

I heard the static in my comms give way to Solomon's voice.

"What's wrong?"

I watched as Liz crouched down beside Cammie.

"Chameleon just collapsed. She is having a seizure and she is already covered in blood.

We need help." I answered frantically.

"Get her here as soon as you can. You know what to do. Once she stops seizing, get her here." Solomon ordered, though I could hear the small touch of panic in his voice.

I ran to help Liz and Macey.

A couple of minutes later Cammie finally stopped seizing and she went limp in my arms.

"Lets go." I said as I carefully lifted Cammie up.

Liz and Macey made sure I had her before leading the way back to the helicopter.

Over the comms I could hear the voices of our class mates but over my panic I couldn't comprehend their voices.

By now we were 30 meters from the helicopter.

"Your safe now." I murmured into Cammie's ear. I was already soaked in her blood.

Liz started to limp slightly beside me. I remembered that she still had stitches in her leg from the gun shot.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "You're a bit pale."

Liz nodded. "I'm fine. It just hurts a little."

Suddenly there were a lot of men running towards us and they definitely weren't on our side.

We were ten meters from the helicopter and Solomon jumped out to grab Cammie.

I gently passed her to Liz.

"Get her out of here. You're already hurt. Keep her safe. I will see you soon." I whispered, trying to keep my panic in check.

I didn't have time to say anything else before the enemy was upon us.

I could feel Macey beside me and I could see the rest of my class running up behind the enemy.

The helicopter took off from behind us and we were suddenly alone.

The only back up is each other.

But we can do this.

We are Gallagher girls.


	14. Whispers

**Chapter 13**

**a/n ok this is to lala. I cant reply to you as you don't have an account so the answer is here. Don't worry Zach will make an appearance very soon. He has not dropped off the face of the earth he just hasn't had a part just yet. But never fear he will return. **

**Whispers**

**Cammie's POV**

**0900 hours **

"It took us a while but we finally lost all our tails. How will we tell Cammie that they are missing?" Tina whispered.

"I don't know." Liz answered in a hushed voice. "I just don't know what to do any more.

I tried to let them know that I could here them but I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't move anything and pretty quickly the darkness took over again.

**1300 hours**

"Why isn't she awake yet?" mum moaned.

"She'll be ok Rachael. She has to be." Solomon comforted her.

"I hope so." She whispered.

**1900 hours**

"Shouldn't she be awake yet?" Liz whispered. "We got her to the hospital at 5.30am. It has been around 13 hours. Shouldn't she have woken up by now?"

"She'll be ok Liz." Anna stated. "She's a Gallagher Girl. Just give her time, she'll get there."

**0430 hours **

I opened my eyes but shut them again quickly as the bright florescent lights hurt my eyes.

I tried to roll over but I groaned in pain.

The details of the last few days flashed back to me.

"Cammie?" an anxious voice whispered from beside me. I realised it was my mum. "Cammie can you hear me?"

"Yes." I mumbled my voice weak and scratchy.

"Oh thank god. I was so worried abut you sweetie. I haven't felt that scared since your father went missing. Never, ever do that to me again honey." Mum whispered.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"It's ok. you're ok, you're safe and that is all that matters." She stroked my hair like she used to when I was a little girl.

"What happened? I can only just remember Bex getting me but after that its all black." I asked.

Suddenly the look on my mums face changed. She looked really nervous and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"What happened? Please tell me." I insisted.

"Honey, when I tell you, you have to promise to stay calm. The doctor will kick my arse if he finds out that I have told you just when you have woken up. You have to stay calm, ok?" Mum said in a hesitant voice.

I nodded. I didn't really want to know any more. Some one was hurt. I know it. It was all my fault.

Mum studied my face for a few minutes before nodding.

"Honey, they were ambushed as they loaded you into the helicopter. There were a few injuries but they will make a full recovery but two people went missing. The entire class was taken down and they couldn't fight. The group was very experienced and there was nothing the girls could do…" she went to continue but I interrupted.

"No! No, no, no. You are just playing a sick joke. No one can be missing. They can't be. It was all my fault." I tried to continue but mum clamped her hand over my mouth.

"I am so, so, so sorry baby. I wish I could tell you something different, I wish I could say that everyone is ok but I can't lie to you. You deserve to know." Mum soothed. "Honey, Bex and Macey are missing.


	15. Wounded

**Chapter 14**

**Wounded**

"Honey, Bex and Macey are missing."

I swear my heart stopped beating.

I could feel my lungs screaming for air but I couldn't breathe.

"Honey! Come on breathe!" Mum yelled. "Some one help!"

I was gasping for air but I couldn't fill my lungs.

I could hear the sound of people running towards my room.

I started to feel light headed but I couldn't do anything about it.

I could feel people trying to calm me down but after a minute I gratefully slipped into the darkness.

**Zach's POV**

I watched in horror as Cammie plummeted from the window. The sinking feeling in my stomach caused me physical pain as I realised there was nothing I could do. I slumped to the ground as the man pressing the gun to my head jumped out of the window after her.

My head was pounding and all I could think was 'she's gone. She's gone.'

Liz's screams of pain brought me back to the present.

I crawled over to her and ripped her trouser leg to just above her knee. She grimaced in pain but I ignored it. Just below her knee there was a bloody wound.

I ripped the material in my hands into strips and I tied them tightly around her leg to stop the steady flow of blood.

She hissed in pain but whispered "Thanks."

I nodded slightly and slumped against the wall.

"It's going to be ok Zach." Liz slurred her words slightly. "Cammie is strong. She will get through this. She has to."

I inclined my head slightly to show that I heard her, inside my heart lifted slightly.

This is Cammie we're talking about. She is the best spy here. She is even better than me and if, _**when**_, she gets out of this I will tell her just that.

Suddenly I realised someone was shouting at me.

"Zach? Can you hear me?" Solomon's face appeared in front of me. I nodded, showing I heard him. "I need you to take Liz to the hospital. Can you do that for me?"

_**(A/N I know in previous chapters I said Bex took her but I decided I wanted Zach to take her.)**_

I gazed around me, slightly dazed before I stood up.

My head span and I stumbled slightly. Solomon grabbed my arm to steady me but I shook him off.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I mumbled.

I walked over to Liz and gently pulled her into my arms. Her arms snaked around my neck to support herself.

"It's going to be ok." Liz murmured in my ear.

She sighed heavily before going limp in my arms. I staggered to the hospital wing on the first floor. They needed one so when all the girls got injuries they could just go there. A normal hospital would ask too many questions.

Doctors crowded around me and pulled Liz from my arms.

They settled her on a gurney and wheeled her away.

I waited until they were around the corner before I crept out and slipped behind the tapestry detailing the Gallagher Family Tree.

I made sure I was alone before falling to the ground.

I tried to control the sobs that were fighting to get out but in the end I just broke down.

I let her get taken. I watched as she was thrown from the window and I didn't try to help her.

I would never admit this but right now I was so weak that I think if someone was to attack me right now I would give up without a fight. I wouldn't have the will power to fight back.

I love her so much and the thought of losing her scares me so much.

After an hour of moping I slipped out of the tunnel and may my way back to the headmistress's office. As I passed the great hall, I heard the sounds of people laughing and eating, all completely unaware that one of their numbers was missing. Until the headmistress went down and told them. If I am right, and I am pretty sure I am, Headmistress Morgan will be too busy right now abusing the CIA director for not being able to get a location for Cammie.

When I reached the corner I paused as angry voices made their way down to me from the closed office. Once again I was right.

"What do you mean you can't get a signal from her?" Headmistress Morgan yelled. "She knows to keep a tracker hidden on her person at all times after the times she has sneaked out. She knows that."

I didn't hear the reply but after a minute she said, "You're right. I'm sorry Director. I have to go now."

I heard the faint snap of a cell phone being closed.

"She's gone." Headmistress Morgan whispered. "I let her be taken."

I waited a moment before I walked up to the double doors. I knocked lightly before opening the door.

"Zach!" Solomon snapped. "Where have you been? We have had Bex and Macey looking for you."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I just needed time to calm down a bit. I didn't go out of the castle, I promise. I stayed here all the time, I just slipped into one of Cammie's favourite hiding places. They haven't found her yet have they."

I knew that they hadn't, I just needed to hear it straight up.

Headmistress Morgan shook her head regretfully. "No they haven't"

I collapsed on the couch and put my head in my hands.

I always knew that finding a lost agent so close after going missing was almost always impossible but to hear it just like that and about the person I loved just made the news ten times worse.

"Zach, I'm sorry." Solomon said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I know how much Cammie means to you and that you want to go and find her but you have to go back to Blackthorne."

----------------------

A/N ok so there you have it. That's what happened to Zach immediately after Cammie was taken. I hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	16. Relief

**Chapter 15**

**Relief **

**Zach's POV**

"Come on Zach," Grant pleaded, "I know she is missing but you can't keep moping around."

It has been a day and a half exactly since Cammie was taken.

"Grant, leave me alone." I growled.

"Zach we have class. We are going to be late." Grant protested for the door.

"You don't get it do you?" I screamed. "She was the last thing I had left! I have no family, I have no one outside Blackthorne. She was the only thing keeping me going. If I have truly lost her, I don't know what I am going to do."

"Mate… I am so sorry." Grant paused to say more but I stopped him.

"I don't wanna hear it Grant." I murmured. "Can you just leave me alone."

"Zach…" Grant started.

"I said GO!" I yelled forcefully.

I picked up one of Jonas's hard cover books and threw it at him. He avoided it by running out the door.

I sighed heavily and pulled my pillow over my head.

I honestly don't know what to do anymore.

…

It's been three days since Cammie was last heard from. The CIA has had no leads on where she is being held and all her trackers have gone offline.

Each day I have gotten more and more depressed. My homework has piled up and I don't even leave the room unless I am going to eat.

I am under strict orders to not get involved with her case and they have me monitored 24/7 to make sure that I follow those orders.

There is always a teacher standing outside our room and they have cameras installed as well. We have already been told that if the cameras are turned off the CIA and the teachers are notified immediately, allowing us no time to do anything any way. I have gotten used to being watched that I can tune it all out easily.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the door and Grant flew into the room, skidding to a stop.

"Zach, come quickly." Grant said frantically. "They have information on Cammie."

Immediately a feeling of dread froze my heart. It can't be good. It has been to long.

I must have stayed silent for too long because Grant hauled me from my bed and dragged me from the room and down the hall.

We stopped outside the headmaster's office.

Grant knocked hurriedly and then pulled me inside.

Jonas was already waiting.

"Oh, Zach, Grant. Excellent." Dr Steve said, far too happy. "Now we have some very good news.

I looked up quickly, a flare of hope brightened inside me.

"Cameron has been found." Dr Steve said, bouncing on the balls of his feet happily.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She has a few bruises, burns and a gun shot wound but she has been taken care of and is expected to make a full recovery." Dr Steve replied. "You can fly out and see her tomorrow."

I nodded and ran to go and pack.

I vaguely heard him calling for me to go back but I was to far gone to pay any attention.

'Every thing is going to be alright now.' I thought to myself.

If only I had waited to see what else Dr Steve had to say…


	17. Looking After

**Chapter 16**

**A/N at bottom**

**Zach's POV**

**Looking After**

I boarded the helicopter and it immediately took flight.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning and we should arrive at Gallagher Academy by sun down.

We received a call at 4.30 am saying that Cammie was awake. Dr Steve tried to get me alone all night but I was just to preoccupied with other matters.

I zoned out and before I knew it we were landing on the roof of the Academy.

Solomon was waiting for me at the entrance.

I ducked my head against the wind from the helicopters blades.

Solomon jogged up to me.

"Where is she?" I asked immediately.

"In the hospital wing." He replied.

I thanked him and sprinted down to the first floor. I wanted to see her so bad that my heart was practically aching.

I opened the door that was marked with Cammie's name.

I expected to see her sitting there, joking with Bex and Macey with Liz sitting there quietly on a computer like normal.

Instead I got the complete opposite.

It was deathly quiet and Bex and Macey were no where to be seen.

Cammie was asleep and Anna and Eva were sitting on either side of her.

They both had tears in their eyes and Eva had mascara smudged on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I questioned hesitantly.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but closed it again after a minute, Eva just shook her head.

"Where's Bex, Macey and Liz?" I whispered.

"I'm here." A voice said from behind me.

I span around and saw Liz leaning against the door frame.

Her eyes were unusually distant and cloudy with tears, like she would rather be any where but here. She looked so fragile that I was slightly amazed that she could hold her self up.

"As for Bex and Macey … well, we don't know."

I blinked in surprise.

How could they not know where they are?

They always knew everything.

Something was seriously wrong.

"They were taken after the Cammie's rescue mission. We haven't heard from them since. The CIA can get no lead and neither can I." She whispered, obviously sensing my question.

I couldn't think of anything to say.

I guess this is what Dr Steve was trying to tell me. He would have wanted to warn me before I got here.

I sat down heavily on the couch in the corner.

"I have to go." Liz murmured. "I haven't had any sleep and I think that I am about to drop."

I nodded and she shuffled out of the room.

Eva and Anna stood up.

"We should go too." Eva slurred slightly, it was obvious that she had no energy. "We have been sitting with her for hours. You're here now though. Just watch over her for us."

"I will." I sighed.

They walked out of the room.

I breathed out heavily and took Anna's seat beside Cammie.

"I just wish that she didn't need looking after." I mumbled to myself.

**Cammie's POV**

I groaned quietly and tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy that they refused to open. I felt a pressure on my hand. I concentrated on it for a moment and I vaguely realised that it was a hand but I didn't know whose it was. It was too big too be my mothers or any of the girls.

I used all my strength, which for some reason was very little, to squeeze the hand. I heard a gasp of surprise.

The hand disappeared from my grasp and oddly I felt my heart drop.

Seconds later, a hand cupped my face and gentle fingers brushed my hair from my face.

"Cammie?" a voice murmured.

I knew that voice. It was so familiar. For some reason I just couldn't place it.

"Cammie, can you hear me?" the voice asked, I could hear the urgency in his tone.

Where had I heard that voice before?

Why was it so familiar?

All of a sudden it became very clear to me.

_Zach. _

I gasped and opened my eyes. When I saw that it was definitely Zach standing above me I sat up hurriedly but immediately regretted it as my head span.

I slowly lay back down.

I glanced around the room slightly before I looked back at Zach.

He had a concerned look in his eyes and his hand still cupped my face.

"Hi." I croaked.

"Hi." He answered. He reached over and grabbed a glass of water before handing it to me.

I nodded my thanks and drank it greedily. My mouth was so dry that it was like I had been in the desert for a week with no water.

"Where's Bex and Macey?" I asked. "I thought they would be at my bedside. They normally are."

Suddenly Zach's face became hesitant. I knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Where are they?" I whimpered.

"You don't remember?" he questioned.

I paused for a second.

Suddenly the events of the past few weeks flashed into my mind.

"Their g-gone." I stuttered. "Th-their g-gone and it's, it's all my fault."

I started to cry, I felt so ashamed, Gallagher girls are supposed to be strong. They're not supposed to break down like this. I sniffed and tried to stop the flow of tears but they just kept coming.

Zach wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest.

He murmured soothing words into my ears but I couldn't make out everything.

"It's going to be ok. They will make it. I promise." Zach assured me.

I fell asleep feeling marginally better.

I can trust Zach.

-----------

**A/N ok this came later than I thought it would but I have very good reasons. I have had a lot of home work lately that I just haven't had time to write. Also I had a three hour test on Monday and last night was our school social.**

**Hope you liked it. I know it wasn't very informative and that the plot didn't really move along but I just needed the filler for a little bit. The action will come soon. **


	18. We're Screwed

**Chapter 17**

**We're Screwed**

**Macey's POV**

I woke up to a throbbing headache.

I was tied to a cool metal chair with ropes that were steadily cutting off the circulation in my hands and my feet. Duct tape was secured over my mouth and I could barely mumble.

The room was completely avoid of people, furniture and colour.

I didn't have any idea of how long I have been out nor of how I was going to escape. I struggled with the ropes binding me but they were too tight to move even an inch.

Suddenly there was a scraping of a lock and I noticed for the first time the door beside me.

I waited a moment as the scraping of many locks continued. I vaguely thought of how well they had me locked in. That wouldn't be easy to get around.

2 big, strong looking men walked in and stood either side of the door, flashing the handguns tucked in their belts.

The man who took Cammie entered slowly behind them. His piercing blue eyes showed nothing but hatred as he glared at me.

I shrunk back slightly as he stepped towards me.

"Well, well, well. Another Gallagher is in my clutches, you would think they would protect you more after what happened to the last on." He mused. "Miss Macey McHenry, how are you today?"

He ripped the duct tape off my mouth, I kept my wince of pain hidden.

"I'd be much better if I wasn't tied to a chair in a room with you." I snapped.

"That is not a way to speak to your superiors, Miss McHenry. Didn't they teach you manners at that school of yours?" He sneered.

"You call yourself my superior? You must be joking?" I laughed. "That is the funniest thing I have heard all day."

Suddenly there was a searing pain in my right cheek and he was drawing back his hand to have another go but the radio on his belt buzzed and he glanced at it before storming out of the room. His two henchmen followed after him.

Once again I was alone.

I mentally sighed with relief, realising I was safe for the moment… relatively speaking.

**Bex's POV **

I struggled with the ropes binding me to a cool metal chair. I had been working on them for a while now, since I woke up a couple of hours ago.

I don't entirely know how but I managed to break them.

I pulled my wrists free then began working on the knots around my ankles, within a couple of minutes I was free.

I stood up and surveyed my surroundings.

A vent was in the corner of the room… perfect.

I listened intently to make sure no one was coming but I gave it up as pointless, the walls were to thick, solid concrete from what I can tell.

I pulled the chair underneath the grate at the opening. I stood on the chair and using my bobby pin, I loosened the bolts before slowly pulling the grate open. In my haste to get away I stepped to close to the edge of the chair and it toppled put from underneath me. The grate landed on my chest. I winced at the thought of the many bruises I would have in the morning.

I picked myself off the ground and climbed back onto the chair. I was about to pull myself into the vent before the door burst open. I guess I was making more noise than I thought.

I giant man grabbed me around the waist and threw me to the ground.

I groaned, clutching my ribs tightly. I'm pretty sure one of them is broken.

I was grabbed under the arms and I was pushed into the chair again. A gun was placed to my temple and a voice hissed into my ear, warning me not to try that again or he would blow my brains out.

My arms were pulled behind me and once again tied to the chair. The knots were extra tight because I called already tell I was loosing sensation in my finger tips. The man shuffled around to my feet and also tied them to the chair.

Once that was complete he stood back and the leader took his place.

"This is what you get for trying to run away from me," he whispered. He pulled his arm back and hit me right in the ribs.

I let out a slight scream of pain. Looking up I saw his smirk grow wider.

He continued to hit me over and over again.

All I could think was…

We're screwed.


	19. Collapsing and a Genius IQ

**Chapter 18**

**Collapsing and a Genius IQ **

**Liz's POV**

I wandered back to Cammie's room. I was going to try and convince Anna and Eva to go and get some sleep. They have been with Cammie all day.

She still hasn't woken up since this morning.

The doctors say that it is normal.

'Her body is under a lot of stress and it couldn't handle the shock of finding out her friends were in trouble.' They had said. 'Just give her time, she will come around.'

Some how I think she will need more than time.

She needs a miracle.

Getting Cammie back was a miracle, the chance of her escaping, getting shot, loosing so much blood and still survive was very slim.

Even though they didn't say it, the doctors really didn't expect her to wake up. you could just see it in their eyes, the grim, guilty look that seems to be a speciality with all doctors. They would never really give us a definitive answer… they just kind of avoided all the questions on how long it would take her to recover, how is she and when she would wake up.

'Just give it time.' That's all they said.

It was also in the way Solomon acted around her. He would spend hours just sitting with her, murmuring words under his breath and stroking her hair. He was so gentle with her.

It wasn't normal.

Everyone was so quiet and lifeless.

It was like everyone expected to have to bury one of our sisters in the near future.

The chance of getting two more back was an even bigger miracle.

The CIA has already searched the area around where Cammie was found; they extended the search to a hundred mile radius, even though she could not have possibly walked that far, they weren't taking any chances.

There was an abandoned building about thirty miles out of town. There were blood trails, Cammie's blood, leading from the gate all the way down the road.

They searched the building but there were no other traces, they must have fled as soon as they lost Cammie, knowing that there would be a search.

All that means that finding their new hideout was a very small chance.

I even looked in every database that I could think of to get any leads but nothing showed up.

It was all like smoke and mirrors, like they didn't even exist.

In my daze I had stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the hall staring into nothing.

Suddenly there was someone in front of me.

I shook my head to clear it and tried to focus.

"Liz?" a voice cut through the haze in my head, I vaguely realised that it was a male voice. "Liz, are you ok?"

"What?" I moaned.

I felt really dizzy all of a sudden and I felt the world tilt at a strange angle.

"LIZ!" I heard him yell franticly.

Strong, warm arms were wrapped around my waist to support me.

I felt myself being lowered to the ground gently.

"Liz, are you ok?" he asked. He waited for my answer but I couldn't find the words. It was all in a big mess in my head.

He shook me slightly, trying to get me to respond.

"Miss Sutton, answer me!" he said.

I realised it was Mr. Solomon.

"I'm fine." I groaned quietly. "I just felt a little dizzy, that's all."

"Liz, you collapsed in my arms. Do you really think that I believe that you are ok?" he asked, the concern in his voice was obvious.

"I just haven't got enough energy any more." I murmured. "Everything I do just seems so hard, I can't sleep properly any more, not since the day Cammie went missing. I have no appetite and …"

I broke off and stared embarrassedly at my hands in my lap. Here I was complaining about sleep and food when one of my friends has a gun shot wound, burns and cuts, while the other two are god only knows where and they are most likely being tortured.

I can't believe that I am being so shallow.

"It's ok Liz." He consoled me, rubbing my back. "You have needs to and just because of the situation, it doest mean that you can neglect yourself. You need to be in fighting condition for anything ahead."

I nodded, still slightly embarrassed.

"Listen, Zach is here. I want you to go and talk to him. I am sure he is wondering where Bex and Macey are, from what I have heard he wouldn't listen to Steve. Then I want you to go and get some rest. I can't have you collapsing on me again, ok?"

I nodded and he helped me up.

I swayed a bit but he grabbed my arm to stabilize me.

I shook him off. "I'm ok, just got up too quick."

It was clear that he didn't believe me.

"Sorry." I whispered before walking down to the hospital wing.

"Where's Bex, Macey and Liz?" I heard Zach ask as I reached the doorway.

"I'm here." I murmured as I leaned against the door frame. I could feel my strength leaving me.

Zach spun around to face me, his face slightly frantic.

"As for Bex and Macey… well, we don't know." I said my voice thick with unshed tears.

I could tell what was running through Zach's mind from the look on his face.

"They were taken after the Cammie's rescue mission. We haven't heard from them since. The CIA can get no lead and neither can I." I whispered.

He looked shocked and sagged onto the couch in the corner of the room.

I wanted to say something comforting… to reassure him but I just couldn't… I couldn't even reassure myself, how was I going to help someone else?

"I have to go." I murmured slowly, struggling to get the words out. "I haven't had any sleep and I think that I am about to drop."

I shuffled out of the room and I vaguely heard Anna and Eva get up as well.

I dragged myself up the stairs and into our room which seemed cold and lonely without my friends.

I sank onto my bed and put my head in my hands.

How is it that I can have a genius IQ and not have a single idea on how to help my friends?

I just don't know what to do anymore.

------------------------

**A/N thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to see that you take the time to comment my work no matter how small it is. Ok I had a sudden urge to do something in Liz's POV. It seemed that I had how everyone else was feeling but Liz was just disappearing. I hope you enjoyed this little trip into her mind. **

**I promise the action will come soon.**

**Pleas R&R. it doesn't have to be anything big just say if you liked it or not. You can even say you hated it if you want but please just review I really wanna know what you are all thinking. **

**Thank you **

**Nikita x **


	20. Are We Doing the Right Thing?

**Chapter 19**

**Are We Doing The Right Thing? **

**Solomon's POV**

It's been a week since Cammie was found.

A week since Bex and Macey were taken.

A week since Cammie has withdrawn further and further into herself. She doesn't talk to anyone, not even Zach.

She refuses to move, to eat and drink, refuses to do anything.

The only thing she says is, "It was all my fault. It was all my fault."

The burns on her arms and stomach have become infected but she wont let anyone treat them.

I am 100% certain that she is suffering from PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

She doesn't let anyone near her for a long period of time. The longest anyone has been in the room with her in the last week was 25 minutes.

And that was only because Liz blatantly refused to leave the room.

I have never been this worried about her before, never.

Not when she first found out Chris wasn't coming back, not when she was on the roof in Boston and not even when she was almost taken in Washington.

All of these times she seemed that she was able to bounce back.

I guess this was one thing too many. There is only so much a teenage girl can take before they break.

We may be able to teach them fourteen different languages, to give them every self defence move known to man kind and how to create an antidote to poisons but all of that only goes so far.

We can't keep them safe all the time. We can't tell them everything they will most likely face in their careers.

We can show them everything in theory but that is nothing compared to the real thing.

We teach them to refine their minds so that they can remember everything they are presented with until they have an almost photographic memory.

Sometimes it is better not to remember.

From what I have heard Cammie has been having nightmares and waking up screaming nearly every night. She has seen so much already in such a short amount of time and thanks to us she can remember everything in perfect detail.

Cammie may be a legacy but she has been thrown into terrifying reality too many times before she was fully prepared. She has seen things that a girl should never have had to see. She has felt pain that many people can't even imagine.

Nothing can fully prepare you for that.

You can be given information, you can be told exactly what you will be dealing with but you can't be sure how you will react until the danger is staring you in the face.

I have seen the best of people go to pieces in a situation like Cammie's.

You can only expect so much of a person.

Maybe we are putting too much on these girls?

Are we really doing the right thing?

--------

**A/N ok I know it is kinda short but I needed to have it in there. The next few chapters will be everyone's thoughts about this and then it gets back into the main plot.**

**Hope you enjoyed Solomon's POV.**

**Please R&R**


	21. Complicated Matters

**Chapter 20**

**Complicated Matters**

**Rachel's POV**

I watch as Joe walks out of Cammie's room.

Right now she is sleeping peacefully but I don't know how much longer it will last before she starts screaming. She has been asleep for around an hour, this is usually when it starts.

I wait until Joe's footsteps fade away before creeping into her room.

She looks so small and fragile lying there.

It's like I am watching her fade away before my eyes.

She has none of the spark that she used to have. When ever she is awake, her eyes look dead and empty, like the flame behind them has been extinguished. That's the only way to describe it. She is just wasting away.

I wish I could help her but she won't let anyone in. She keeps her thoughts locked inside and doesn't share a single thought or feeling.

It's almost as if she is a ghost.

I sit next to her on the bed and gently pull her hand into mine; my thumb traces patterns on the back of her hand.

She breathes a soft sigh before rolling over.

She seems to gravitate towards me and suddenly she has her head against my stomach.

I lean back so I am lying against the pillows. Cammie immediately snuggles into me. A sigh of contentment leaves her lips.

She hasn't done this since she was a little girl. Not since before Chris went missing. After that she seemed to grow up overnight. She changed so much during that time that it was like she was a whole new girl.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer, the way I used to, before it all changed.

I remember the nights when Chris would leave on missions and Cammie would always seem to know what was going on. She would follow me around like a shadow, almost as if she thought that if she lost sight of me I would go missing. She was never happy unless we were both within her sights.

Every night I would light a fire and we would cuddle together in front of it, just waiting for news about when he would come home. We wouldn't talk; just draw comfort from being together.

I wish we could go back to that.

Back to when she believed that a hug from me would cure everything.

Cammie starts to struggle to get out of my grip.

I hold her closer, trying to calm her.

"It's alright Cammie, I'm here." I whisper into her hair, "I won't anyone hurt you. You're ok, I promise."

She starts to scream.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" She hollers loudly, "DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!"

"Cammie, no one is being hurt." I lie, knowing full well that Bex and Macey are out there somewhere. "Every one is fine."

"DON'T LIE!" She screams, "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO HIM! LET HIM GO!"

"CAMMIE!" I shout, trying to get her to wake up.

"Someone, please help me," She begs, sobbing quietly. "Please, I don't know how to help him, he's hurt."

"Cammie, its ok. Its ok." I soothed. "Just wake up and it will all be fine."

She struggles even more, trying to push me away from her.

"DADDY!" She cries.

Her eyes fly open and she sits up hurriedly, a look of panic on her face.

She looks around before bursting into tears.

I try to hug her but she shies away from me.

Just as I was about to say something, Joe comes flying into the room followed by a couple of other people. His gun was drawn and he scanned the room quickly before lowering it slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asks anxiously, "We heard screaming."

"Cammie had a bad dream." I reassure, "everything's fine."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Cammie screams. "NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS FINE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! ALL OF YOU!"

"Cammie…" I start but I am cut off when she throws a pillow at me.

"JUST GET OUT!" She yells, tears streaming down her face.

I put my hands up in surrender before backing out of the room, taking everyone else with me.

Everyone has a look of sympathy on their faces.

"It will get better." Patricia **(?) **Buckingham says, squeezing my shoulder before walking away.

I just nod dejectedly.

I slump down in the chairs placed around the waiting room.

I notice Joe sit down beside me.

He doesn't need to say anything. The look on his face says it all.

"She knows doesn't she?" I whisper.

"I think so." He murmurs.

"How did everything get so messed up?" I ask.

"If only we knew." Joe replied.

We sit in silence for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to say.

Suddenly the ringing of my phone breaks the silence.

I quickly answer it.

"Ms. Morgan," a voice I recognise as the director says. "We have found the location of a Miss Rebecca Baxter and a Miss Macey McHenry."

"That's great." I answer, my hopes getting higher. "Can we send in a team immediately?"

"This is where it gets complicated..." he answers.

I listen silently as he fills me in on the information he has.

"Oh, I see." I whisper. "So what do we do?"

"That I am afraid is up to you," he answers. "We don't have enough people available to go in. If we do anything it would have to be your girls who do it."

"Ok thank you, Sir." I respond, my mind already going a hundred miles an hour. "I will get back to you shortly."

"Ok, be safe." He answers.

"Yes Sir, you too. Bye" I hang up the phone before turning to Joe.

From the look on his face I can tell he heard everything.

"What should we do?"


	22. Secret Meetings

**Chapter 21**

**Secret Meetings**

**Zach's POV**

I climbed over the wall surrounding the Gallagher Academy and walked up the road to town.

I had to be out of there. I couldn't risk anyone hearing this call.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

I ignored the other messages from Solomon and dialled a number that I knew by heart.

I waited a few minutes before it was answered.

"Hello?" the voice that I hated answered.

"It's me…" I was cut of by the man, he sounded angry.

"You traitor. Gabe recognised you helping them in Washington. He saw you drag her out of our reach. What makes you think that you can show yourself around here now? Your damn lucky that you are still breathing."

"Listen, I had to do that, how do you think it would have looked if I just let her get hurt in front of them? They have to think I am on there side. I was surrounded by Gallagher girls, I couldn't blow my cover. I have always been on your side." I responded, trying to keep the malice from my voice.

"Hmmm, I will pretend like I believe you." He answered, "what do you want?"

"I need to meet with you. It's very important." I said, knowing that he would want to hear me out now. "I have new information. Believe me when I say it could be very helpful to you."

There was silence on the other end.

"How can I trust you?" he asked after a moment. "You could be luring me into a trap."

"Have I ever betrayed you before?" I asked.

He sighed angrily before answering. "Fine. I will meet with you. You know where and when."

"I wont be late." I said.

"This better be good." He said. "You know what will happen if it isn't."

"It is, I promise Sir." I answered. "Hey one question?"

"What is it?" he sighed.

"Did you like my little performance when we saw each other last?"

"It was brilliant. I almost believed that you cared for her. Hell if I didn't know any better I would have believed it. You have them all fooled. I never say this much but that you are doing a good job."

"Thank you Sir." I beamed.

"This better not be a waste of my time." He said. "You know what I do with people who waste my time."

"It wont be a waste of time." I murmured.

"You've been warned."

The dial tone sounded in my ear.

I sighed and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

How am I going to get away without anyone noticing?

I wandered back to the Academy.

I flashed my I.D at Bubble Gum Guard. He scanned it before letting me back in.

"How did you get out without me noticing?" he asked while popping his gum.

"The same way Cammie does." I answered beginning to walk up the long drive.

I heard him chuckle behind me.

"You two are too much alike. You're the perfect match." He keeps chuckling to himself.

I waved and continued walking.

"Hey!"

I cringed and turned back, hoping I didn't look to guilty.

"Would you like a ride?" he pointed to the cherry red golf cart beside the guards hut.

I sighed in relief before answering, "No, I feel like a walk."

He nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

I was about another five meters away before he said anything.

"Don't break her heart ok." he said, a tone of warning coloured his voice.

I turned back to him, confused about the turn of conversation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have seen the way she looks at you. The way she tries to hide it but her eyes always light up when she see's you. She has already lost a lot in her life and if you hurt her I swear I will hurt you. I may only be a guard but I have seen and done a lot of things in my lifetime. I could break every bone in your body and make it look like an accident. I'm just warning you. Don't hurt her."

"Why do you care what happens to her?" I questioned.

He walked towards me until he was standing only a few feet in front of me.

"I care about all the girls in these walls." He growled. "It's my job to protect each and every one of them and I won't let a cocky boy hurt them. I care about Cam because she has always talked to me. She helped me through the period after my wife died when she was only in seventh grade. She has helped me a lot and I owe it to her to protect her."

I stepped back slightly and nodded.

"All I am saying is you better protect her and if you hurt her you have me to run from. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Ok then. You can go." He waved his hands in a shooing motion. It was obvious that the conversation was over.

I sprinted up the drive.

I opened the front door and slipped inside.

It was pretty quiet. All the girls would be in bed by now.

Home safe.

I started to walk up the stair case towards the dorms when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

Dammit. Though too soon.

I turned slowly to see who caught me.

Solomon and Mrs Morgan were standing at the door of the grand hall.

"Zachary, where have you been?" Mrs Morgan whisper-yelled. "We have been searching for you for over an hour."

"I just went for a walk Headmistress Morgan." I answered. "I just had to clear my head. With all this stuff with Cammie and the girls, I just needed a break."

Her face softened slightly but behind her I could see that Solomon's face was just as stony as it had been a moment ago.

"Just tell us next time, ok?"

I nodded and she walked past me and headed towards her office.

It was just me and Solomon now.

He walked up the stairs until he was just above me before he turned back.

"You and I both know that, that was not the truth." He whispered, looking around.

I pasted a confused look across my features. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" he started to yell but quickly quietened himself.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to walk away.

"I will be keeping a close eye on you from now on Zachary."

I pretended that I didn't hear him and continued towards my room.

I could feel him staring at me before he followed Mrs Morgan into her office.

Great just what I need.

I have 24 hours till I have to meet him.

How will I do this?

------------------

A/N ok I know that it has been a long time since I updated but I was away on a survival camp for the last week and I couldn't exactly write. Also I did the burnie 10. I ran it in 1 hour and 18 minutes my best time yet.

Ok I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for not updating. I hope you all liked it please R&R.


	23. Useful Information

**Chapter 22**

**Useful Information**

**Zach's Pov**

I waited in the shadow of the trees, the fog rolling in around me.

I checked my watch for the fifth time.

There were still five minutes left before he would arrive.

He would be exactly on time. If you were late, the punishment was death.

Even five seconds was fatal to you.

That's why I have been standing her for over half an hour.

But I still had a nervous feeling in my stomach that I was late.

What if he changed the meeting place?

While I was worrying, the sound of footsteps worked their way towards me.

As a shadowy figure stepped in front of me, I didn't have to check my watch to know the time.

It was twelve am on the dot.

Right on time.

"Zachary, what do you want?" he said lowly.

"I have information on Cameron Morgan's condition." I answered. "I thought you might find it useful."

He studied me with sharp eyes for a few moments before answering, "very well, what's the news?"

"Her wounds have become infected and she is still weak from the loss of blood despite the transfusions she was given on arrival. She won't be out of the hospital for a few more weeks. Until then she will beheavily guarded, you won't get a chance to get her while she is there."

I paused to catch my breath, "if I know her as well as I think I do, she will start to get bored pretty soon. When she gets out believe me when I say that she WILL sneak out once she is discharged. That will be the best time to strike. Have someone hanging out around town in the next couple of weeks and you will get an opportunity to take her."

He pondered my words for a long time and I started to get worried.

What if he didn't think my information was sufficient?

"Very good Zachary." He praised. "This will greatly help with our planning. You are dismissed."

I nodded and turned to walk away, hoping he would stop me.

I got my wish.

"If you go to the place of your training with us, you will find our guests. If you go in the next few days you will get your way with them for half an hour each. We have already worn the down so there won't be much fighting back. You can cause as much damage as you want to them as long as they are kept alive. We still need them."

Exactly what I wanted to hear.

I kept my face blank as I said, "Why are you telling me this?" I asked a confused tone in my voice.

"This is your reward Zachary," he answered, "Enjoy."

"Thank you sir." I murmured before walking away.

When I looked back he was no where in sight.

I walked for an hour until I was at the start of the road leading towards the gates of Gallagher Academy.

I pulled out my phone and dialled another familiar number,

"Director Stevens speaking," he answered, "how can I help you?"

"Sir it's Agent Goode. I have some information for you." I said urgently.

"Ah Goode, what is it?" his answering tone was sharper than before.

"I have talked to a few people and I have a location on Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry." I said.

"Well stop wasting time and tell me quickly." He commanded.

"They're at an abandoned bomb shelter at 2500 Penny highway **(Completely made up) **from what I have heard they are very weak." I said hurriedly.

"Thank you Goode." He answered.

"One more thing, it is a training ground and is very, very heavily protected. It has every security device invented." I cautioned.

"Ok we will begin planning a way to get them out." He said his voice quiet in thought. "I have to go."

"WAIT!" I shouted before he hung up.

"What is it?" he snapped. "I'm very busy and I don't have all the time in the world."

"You have to make sure that Cameron Morgan is never left alone. I've been told that there will be a few C of C members wondering around town in a few weeks time." I said quickly. "We can't give them the opportunity to take them."

"Ok," he said, a very well disguised hint of worry in his voice. "Thank you."

"Goodbye Sir." I said.

The dial tone sounded in my ear.

I slipped my phone into my pocket and started the long walk back to the Academy.

I will protect Cammie if it is the last thing I do.


	24. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

**Chapter 23**

**I'VE HAD ENOUGH!**

**Three weeks later **

**Rachael's POV**

Cammie was due to be released today. The doctors feel there is nothing else they can do for her. Although she is refusing to speak about anything worrying her, physically she is ok. She eventually let them treat her and she healed, she only has a few scars from the burns and gunshot wound.

"What are we going to tell her?" I whispered, as Joe and I went to collect her. "About how they have found a location and everything, I mean."

Joe thought about this for a before answering me. We were nearing the hospital wing so he lowered his voice just in case. "I don't thing we should tell her anything, at least not until we have a definite plan on what we are going to do. We don't want her to do anything stupid."

I sighed but agreed with him.

When we walked around the corner we saw Cammie standing there, a well hidden look of confusion on her face.

"Hey Kiddo." I said, hugging her. "Glad to see you up and moving."

She ignored that and said, "What are you guys talking about? Who shouldn't you tell anything? Are you talking about me? Because if you are I deserve to know!" she glanced between Joe and me waiting for an answer.

"Of course we aren't talking about you Cam," Joe stepped in, "We are just talking about an old colleague of ours."

Her face showed obvious disbelief to his statement.

I tried to distract her. "Come on honey, we are going to have tea in my office tonight. I know that it is not Sunday but I think we can mix things up for tonight.

She sighed and nodded.

"That's my girl." I said pulling her into me for another hug. "Let's get going, I'm sure you're sick of this place."

She followed me, dragging her feet slightly. She still hobbled like an old woman, she was still a bit saw.

I should have known she would hear us, she hears everything.

**One Week Later**

**Cammie's POV**

I was finally discharged from the hospital wing last week.

So far all I have done is eat and hung out in my room with Liz.

But something is wrong.

Everyone is hiding something from me.

Liz, the teachers, mum… Zach.

I have heard muttered conversations but every time they noticed me, it was abruptly stopped and they would all give me the fakest smiles ever and asked if I was ok.

I don't know what to do. I can't find any information on what they are hiding because I am never, I repeat never, left alone.

There is always someone, whether it was my mum or Liz, someone is always right there with me.

Right now I am sitting in the Great Hall with my sisters. I have a plate of delicious looking food sitting in front of me but I can't bring myself to touch it. I feel if I do I will just be sick.

"Cammie?" a voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok? You're not eating."

I turned around to see Liz studying me worriedly.

"I'm fine Liz." I sighed. "I'm just not hungry. I think I am going to go take a shower."

I stood up and she went to follow but I stopped her.

"Liz, I don't need company in the bathroom." I said, trying to disguise the frustration in my voice.

"But I could just come up to the room with you… keep you company." She said, trying to think of ways to make me agree.

"FOR GOD SAKE!" I screamed suddenly angry. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'M NOT A BABY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!"

Liz stepped back as if she had been slapped. "Cam…" she stuttered, for once at loss for words.

I could feel the stares of everyone following me but I chose to ignore them.

I ran out of the hall.

I could hear the shouts of Solomon and mum but I just kept running.

I walked into my bathroom and propped a chair underneath the handle. I made sure the door was locked as well before climbing up onto the edge of the bath and unscrewing the bolts on the vent.

I knew I only had a few moments to do this.

Hopefully the running shower would stop them for a few moments, but that is a very, very small possibility.

They aren't that stupid.

I pulled myself into the vent and crawled quickly until I reached a bend. I glanced behind me before twisting a bolt and the metal of the vent opened revealing a passageway behind the vent.

I climbed into and shut the opening behind me.

Perfect.

Only I knew about this passageway.

Not even Bex knows.

Bex…

I had to find her.

I had to get her and Macey back.

I will find them if it is the last thing I do.

I paused as I heard the crash of my bathroom door opening behind me. I slowed my breathing and made myself lie perfectly still.

I heard the clang of someone opening the vent.

The sound of people creeping alone the passage had my heart beating faster.

I held my breath as they drew ever closer to where I was hiding behind the wall of the vent.

They moved right past me.

I waited until I could no longer hear their movements before starting for the exit again.

This was easier than I thought it would be.

**A/N ok I know it has been a while but I just haven't had any time. I'm nearing the end of year nine and as you would expect I have had a lot of work to do what with finishing all my assignments and what not. Hope you all enjoyed this. I know it is more of a filler but that is all I can do at the present moment. **


	25. Getting Away

**Chapter 24**

**Getting Away**

**Zach's POV**

I watched, stunned, as Cammie screamed at Liz. I guess all the stress from the last few weeks had finally catched up with her and her body couldn't handle it.

I swore badly in Farsi when Cammie turned and sprinted out of the hall.

"FOLLOW HER!" Solomon yelled.

I didn't need to be told twice as I was already out of my seat following her quickly out into the corridors. I noticed vaguely that Liz, Solomon and Headmistress Morgan were running right behind me.

I stopped and went to slip behind the Gallagher Family Tree, thinking that it would be the easiest way for her to exit the building but Liz stopped me by grabbing me by the collar and dragging me along behind her.

"What the hell Liz?" I yelled, trying to break out of her grasp but for a small girl, she had a strong grip.

"To obvious," She gasped, slightly breathless from the run. "She would have known that one of us would think that she was going to go down that path but I think she actually went to our room this time."

"Ok then can you let go of me now?" I asked, "I can run for myself."

"Oh right, sorry." Liz quickly let go of my collar.

Within no time we were outside the door. Liz quickly unlocked the door.

The sound of the shower could be heard throughout the room. I immediately knew that it was acting as a distraction, she wouldn't have done what she said she was going to do. I knew my Gallagher Girl, she would be trying to get out.

Solomon raced to the door and yelled, "Cameron Morgan, if you are really in there, move away from the door now!" He waited a second before kicking the door down.

"The vent!" Headmistress Morgan yelled.

Liz darted around Solomon and immediately pulled it open before climbing in.

"She can't have gotten that far," Liz called back. "We weren't that far behind her."

The rest of us climbed into the vent with Solomon following on at the back.

We followed the vent for over ten minutes before arriving at the exit which was conveniently located right near the gate.

"There is no sign of her!" Miss Morgan cried. "She must have gone a different way!"

"Its alright Rachel, we will find her," Solomon said.

Suddenly I remembered what I had told my 'Master' a few weeks ago.

"WE HAVE TO GO! THE CIRCLE OF CAVAN IS IN TOWN!" I screamed.

Thankfully they didn't question how I knew.

Without another word the four of us sprinted as fast as we could into the town.

**Cammie's POV**

I quickly continued my way along my secret passageway, while the vent they are taking will only take them to just near the gates of Gallagher Academy, within a few moments my passageway would get me to just outside town, giving me a massive head start.

I pushed the concealed hatch up and took a quick look around before jumping out.

I was thankful that I had thought to change before I left the school. Because it seemed like I had once again walked into the middle of a town fair. The streets were closed off to cars and the entire town was crowding the streets.

PERFECT!

I joined in with a group of giggling girls who were perving on the boy in the dunk tank, if I was being honest, he was pretty cute, his wet top was clinging to him and showed of his chest, which was remarkably toned for a young country kid.

I stopped to by a corn dog and continued to scan the streets looking for anyone following me. Not that I was worried or anything, it would probably only be Zach, my mom and Solomon. I wasn't really worried about them finding me because I have managed to hide effectively from them many times without even meaning to.

If only I knew at the time there were a few more people following me that were not looking out for my safety.

I wandered around for another couple of hours before anything went seriously wrong.

I noticed a man standing near the dunk tank, wearing a blue jacket and a red cap, nothing seemed out of the ordinary about him except for the fact that less than half an hour ago I had seem the same man except wearing a grey jacket, black cap and a beard.

I turned in the opposite direction and looked in a store window to see him slowly following me.

"Chameleon here," I whispered, "I need backup, I have a tail, wearing a blue jacket and a red cap."

But then I remembered the necklace I was wearinf was in fact just a necklace and there was no Gallagher Girls out here watching and protecting me.

I was royally screwed.

I looked behind me to see the man walking faster trying to keep me within his sights, not caring if I spotted him, just wanting to stay close.

I started to run, really regretting running out like I did.

I ducked into the closest store, realising as I did that it was the Abrams Family Pharmacy.

I quickly ran through and slipped out the back door.

I though I was safe.

I should have known not to let my guard down.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me.

Before I could react I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

I tried to fight back at the hands grabbing me but black spots were starting to cover my vision and a hand pressed a rag to my mouth covered in chemicals that made it harder to think.

I tried my hardest but with another blow to the back of my head, everything went black.

Before I fully lost consciousness I heard someone screaming my name.

**ok i know that it has been ages since i updated but Christmas in my family is always pretty hectic and i have had no time... hope you enjoyed this... i know it was more of a filler but it needed to happen. please R&R I hope you like the new name**


	26. Revealing Lost Memories

**Chapter 25**

**Revealing Lost Memories**

**Josh's POV**

"Hey Dad, I'm going out with Dillon. We were just gonna go to the fair and hang out with the other guys."

I waited for dad's reply and I guess you could call a grunt a reply.

"Ok well I will be home before tea, tell mum I won't be late."

I received another grunt from Dad. He hates when I interrupt during the news.

I grabbed my key from the hook and walked out into the street.

I walked the couple hundred meters till I reached Dillon's house.

I tossed a rock at his window instead of knocking on his door. I knew that his mum would asleep, she always has an afternoon nap, and his Dad would be in his study working, I never knock at this time.

I waited another ten minutes before Dillon crept from his house and quietly closed the front door.

"Hurry up, man." I called, "We're going to be late."

"Hold ya horses," he said, a small note of irritation in his voice, "You know if I wake mum she will ground me."

I just shook my head and started to walk towards town, waiting for him to catch up.

"So who's meeting us again?" Dillon asked, he had a horrible memory for anything except how many times he tortured one of the girls from the school just out of town.

The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women was a home to rich, snobs who had rich parents to give them everything they could ever want.

I knew a girl from there… well I knew what she wanted me to believe. She said that she was home schooled, had a cat named Suzie and was religious.

But none of that turned out to be true; she was just another rich, daddy's girl who wanted to play around with an unsuspecting country boy.

Just as we reached my dad's pharmacy I got a craving for one of the ice cream sundaes that are also sold inside.

"Hey Dillon, I'm just gonna get an ice cream, do you want one?" I asked.

Dillon shook his head no and muttered, "I'll meet you at the dunk tank."

I waved him off and entered the store.

"How ya going honey?" Molly asked, she had worked hear for a few years.

"Good and yourself?" I answered.

"Oh can't complain." She answered with a smile, "The usual?"

I nodded and sat on a stool and waited. As Molly handed me my ice cream I heard the bell over the door ring and I turned to see who had entered.

"Cammie?" I asked but she can't have heard me because she kept walking towards the back of the store, breaking into a slow jog when she was near the back exit.

"What the…?" I murmured and went to follow.

I opened the door and saw something that scared the crap out of me.

Cammie was struggling in the arms of a man about three times the size of her and he put a rag over her mouth that was obviously soaked in something because her eyes immediately un-focused and she struggled a bit less. She tried to kick him but he hit her in the back of the head really hard and she lost consciousness.

"CAMMIE!" I screamed, not knowing what to do.

The man holding her looked up and caught sight of me for the first time since I walked in on their fight.

His eyes seemed to harden when they saw me and he dropped Cammie to the ground where she landed with a sickening thud.

He started approaching me slowly and I had no idea what to do. I couldn't go back inside because the door automatically locks when closed and I couldn't leave Cammie.

I backed up but soon hit the dumpster and realised what a terrible position I had put myself in. I was cornered, behind me was a dumpster, on one side there was a wall, the other a locked door and in front of me, a man who looked intent on killing me.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could but as soon as the words left my mouth the man pounced.

His body slammed into me hard and I flew back into the dumpster, hitting my head hard, causing stars to cover my vision.

Suddenly he was pulled off of me and shoved in the opposite direction. A boy about my ages punched him in the temple and he immediately fell to the ground. I just gaped at the scene, unable to form a coherent noise.

"Are you alright?" A tall, handsome (not that I'm gay but one can't help but notice) man asked before pulling me from the ground.

I stood there, shocked, staring at the place on the ground where Cammie was lying surrounded by three people.

"Josh, I need you to tell me what happened here," the man said, interrupting my thoughts, "can you do that for me?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, I am sure I have never seen this man before.

"Don't worry about that, just tell me what happened," his voice was loosing the calmness it had before.

"Who the hell are you people?" I asked, "Why the hell did that man attack Cammie?"

"Maybe we have to let you in on our secret again." He sighed to himself, shaking his head.

"Wait… what do mean by 'again?'" I stammered, "I have no idea what the hell you are going on about? Are you crazy or something?"

"I can assure you that we are not crazy," he said, his voice tight, "Just come with us and we will explain everything."

I was about to agree when a beautiful lady stepped in, she looked so much like Cammie, maybe they are related.

"Joe, are you sure that's a good idea?" she whispered, I looked behind her, a girl small girl again about my age was kneeling beside Cammie, holding something to the back of her head, I was scared to see that when she pulled it away it was stained red, absolutely covered in blood, I wanted to get to Cammie but I knew in the back of my mind that I wouldn't get past these two. I tuned back into the conversation then just to hear the woman say, "Too many people know about this already."

"Rachel, we have to," he answered, as if trying to reassure her, "He has seen too much already."

She studied my face for a long time, her face blank and her gaze hard, it started to get nervous, what was she trying to tell just by looking at me?

Just as I was about to say something, she nodded slightly before turning away, ending that awkward moment.

"But if this turns out bad," she said without turning, "It's on your hands Joe."

Joe sighed heavily as if knowing she would say something like that.

He turned to me and motioned for me to follow him.

He leant down quickly and checked the guys pulse, nodding slightly, before turning to the boy who was only about my age, and murmured, "You know what to do."

The boys face hardened and he nodded stiffly before reaching into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

I watched stunned as he kicked the guy hard in the ribs, waking him up immediately.

"Don't dare try anything; I won't hesitate to kill you if you attempt to hurt anyone near me again."

The guy groaned in pain before nodding.

"Good," the boy said before once again reaching into his jacket, only this time pulling out a pair of handcuffs, he offered them to the man saying "Put them on now."

The man did as he said, keeping his hands in front of him.

"Get up," the boy said hardly.

He stumbled to his feet and leaned heavily against the brick wall beside him.

I watched stunned, unaware that Joe was grabbing my arm and pulling me after him.

I was broken out of my shock when Joe slapped me up the back of the head.

"Hey!" I growled.

"Well kid next time you will know not to ignore me," he said, "Now that you're paying attention I want you to follow Rachel and Liz, I don't want you to leave her side, just follow her back to the school."

"What about Cammie?" I asked, not really wanting to leave her, though that seemed stupid but I didn't know these people, all I knew was that Cammie was in trouble.

"She will be right behind you with us," he said, "now go."

I looked for Rachel and Liz and saw them standing at the end of the alley, both looking around cautiously as if waiting for someone to jump out and attack.

I walked up and stood beside her.

Rachel ignored me, while Liz hesitantly smiled at me.

"Come on then," Rachel said, kind of harshly, "We don't know how many more are out here, we better get back quickly.

As we started to walk into the crowd I looked behind me and saw Joe bend down and pull Cammie into his arms, pressing a rag to the back of Cammie's head as best as he could. I also saw the other boy begin to lead the other man out at gun point, but they were going in the opposite direction away from the crowds.

"Don't worry Josh," the girl called Liz said, "Cammie will be safe with them, trust me."

I don't know why but I did trust this girl, I don't understand what is going on but hearing the girl say that Cammie will be alright calmed me down immensely.

We walked for over half an hour before we reached the gates of Gallagher Academy.

Rachel flashed her ID at the guard at the gate and he let her in, he was chewing a large wad of bubble gum. He studied me for what seemed like to long before looking away and typing something into his computer.

I thought I could feel his eyes on me as we walked up the long drive.

"Josh, do you remember being here?" Rachel asked from ahead of me.

"Should I?" I answered.

Rachel didn't answer me, instead opening the front door and leading me into the building, Liz following behind me.

We walked up a flight of stairs before reaching a door. Rachel opened the door and motioned for me to walk in first.

Inside was what was obviously an office, furnished with a couple of couches, a mahogany desk and a dozen book cases, it was deceptively big.

I studied the title on the books and was stunned at what I saw.

There were titles like, "The Art of War," "Locks: the Manipulation and Disabling of" and "101 Classic Covers and Spies Who've Used Them."

I looked around to see Rachel studying me intently.

"Spies?"

**A/N ok I know that it has been ages since I updated but I have gotten a job and I haven't had as much time to write. **


	27. sorry to get you excited but please read

Ok I know that it has been ages since I have updated my stories but I recently turned sixteen and I am learning to drive and between that school and work I haven't had the time that I would like to be able to post any new chapters… but I promise you that I am working on them and as soon as I get the chance I will post them

'

Also can you please go and visit my website… it is just random stuff so far but it will soon have info about my stories… the link will also be posted on my account..,

http:// www. Random – thing . weebly . com

please visit,,,


	28. IMPORTANT!

Ok I am so sorry to say that all my stories are now officially on hold for awhile. Until I can get a few chapters written up for all. I will try to get them done as soon as I can. I am now on holiday for two weeks so I will try and get something written down then. As soon as I have a couple of chapters done I will update immediately. I am so sorry for the long wait with out an update but I will finish them. I am determined to get them done. I will put a pole on my profile and I would like you all to vote on which story I should update first. I hope that I still have readers out there and I promise you all that I WILL finish the stories I started. I need to finish them.

As soon as I have something done you guys will see it.

Please stick with me, I am trying my hardest. Grade ten is also kicking my arse right now.

Nikita x


	29. SO SO SO SORRY!

ok the reason i have taken so long to do anything with these stories is because my internet has not been working at all for awhile now. i wish i could have done something sooner but only just now have i had access to the internet at home.

ok with these two stories, Finding an Escape and Ruthless... i am planning on continuing these. i'm not sure when i will be able to but i am definitely continuing them... there may be slight changes but i think i will continue using the same story for Finding an Escape. but with Ruthless... the first three chapters will still be the same but the rest will be a bit different. hopefully i will be able to continue on these soon. i will be starting college in february so i think once i settle in there i will continue these stories.

i hope there are still a few people who are willing to wait for this.


	30. Chapter 27RememberingActual Chapter :

Chapter 27: Remembering

Josh's POV

"Spies?"

"Josh, there are things that you know about, but they have been hidden from you." Rachel said, walking to sit behind her desk. "Things that you will learn about again tonight."

Suddenly anger at being in the dark washes over me and I am suddenly shouting.

"What the hell is going on?" I shout, all my tolerance gone. "I was supposed to be hanging out with my friends tonight when all of a sudden Cammie races through my father's shop. She looked scared so I thought I would follow her to see if she was ok. Then she was being attacked and then the guy turned on me."

"Josh…" Liz tries to interrupt but I kept going.

"And then you guys show up!" I yell, rational thoughts are telling me to stop and listen but the anger is hindering my ability to think straight. "A guy my age has a gun and you all just act so calm! As if you knew this was coming and that it was something that happens to you guys everyday! Who the hell are you people?"

"Josh!" Liz yells, her face angry, she pushed me onto the couch behind me.

"WHAT!" I bellow.

"If you had just calmed down for a second Headmistress Morgan could have already been telling you all this!" She yells back, the anger didn't seem to suit her. "For god sake we don't have time for you to be yelling and screaming!"

"I'm sorry," I mumble, suddenly ashamed at my outburst.

Before Liz could say anything else, Rachel walked over towards the couch I was sitting on and sat beside me.

"Josh when you first met Cammie," She said, "you were told that she was a home schooled girl with a cat named Suzie. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I answer, embarrassed that I could have possibly believed that story.

"Well then you found out that she attended this school." She went on, "Do you remember how you found that out?"

"No, I just remember her saying that it couldn't happen anymore because she didn't want to lie to me anymore." I say, thinking back to when this all took place. "After that my memory is all fuzzy."

"Well after that you witnessed Cammie being, or so you believed, kidnapped." Rachel said. "You decided that you had to follow her and help her. But what you witnessed and then burst in on was her end of year test."

"Test?" I murmured, fuzzy details working their way through my head.

"Josh, after the girls completed their test, you came back here with them." She continued like I never said anything. "Once you arrived you learned a few things."

She paused for a minute and moved behind her desk again.

"Josh, my name is Rachel Morgan," She said, formerly introducing herself. "I am Cammie's mother but I am also the headmistress of this school. The girls who attend this school are played off as rich, snobby girls but that is in fact false. This is only a cover to keep civilians from knowing our secret. This is, and always has been, a school for training future spies."


	31. SHOCK HORROR Im Back!

Ok shock horror to see me back I know but I am actually going to update my story…I don't know how well it will go with a year off but I am writing a chapter now.. I know most people will most likely not read it anymore but im going to give it a go


	32. Getting the Hell out of here!

Chapter 28

Getting the Hell out of here!

Bex's POV

I've had enough of this! I need out now!

And there is nothing that can stop me!

I have been alone for about a day now from what I can work out with my internal clock being on the fritz from now idea to tell when the sun is coming or going but I think.

I have been struggling with the ropes for hours… burning the skin around my wrists… leaving what I know will be permanent marks but I think they are wearing thin. I found a bit of metal sticking up from the back of the seat that seems to be slowly getting through the thick triple knotted rope.

Slowly but surely I can feel the strands snap and fall apart until the rope is weak enough for me to just snap it apart.

IM FREE!

I bend down to work on the knots around my ankles and feel my head spin…. The metallic taste of blood slides down the back of my throat from what I'm sure is a busted nose… can't breathe out of it if my life depended on it….

Which ironically it kind of does….

Anyway the knots are simple work with both my hands free. The feeling of blood flowing back to my limbs is something I never thought I would feel grateful for but believe me I do.

Standing up uneasily I feel my body sway at the sudden demand on it to hold itself upright after so long of being forced to remain seated.

I creep towards the door and hopefully twist the handle but of course nothing happened, not that I really expected it to but it would have made things easier.

I guess I will have to try the air vent again…

I move to the chair and carry it until it is directly under the vent. Cautiously I ease myself onto the chair and reach for the bolts securing the grate cover to the roof.

I brace myself for the extra weight this time and slowly lower the cover to the ground instead of dropping it like last time.

Gripping the edges of the vent I attempt to hoist myself into it with a little jump off the chair…

…. And I fail…

Landing back on the chair slightly less than gracefully but thankfully not making a big racket I realise that it will be harder than I realised it would be.

My muscles are weak from lack of use and they don't want to hold my weight like they used to be able to do.

Mentally preparing myself for a lot of hurt I once again clasp the sides of the vent and jump.

Despite the screaming of my muscles I managed to haul myself into the cool tunnel that is the vent.

For what feels like forever, but must have actually only been a few moments, I sit and struggle to catch my breath, something I hadn't had to do after so little exercise since the seventh grade.

I'm slightly ashamed of how weak I have become.

I sort out my options, straight ahead, left or right…

Something tells me that I need to go right so I slowly begin to crawl along the tunnel, being careful to keep my shuffle as quiet as possible.

I pass many forks but stay on my chosen path… I'm not exactly sure why though. I slide easily over other grate covers, looking in to only find empty rooms.

Either they have kept me and Macey far apart from each other… or I've gone the wrong way.

I'm really hoping on the former.

Finally I make it to a vent where I can see Macey's familiar brown nearly black hair underneath me. The grate openings are just wide enough for me to squeeze my thin wrists in between them to unscrew two of the bolts and let it hang open like a hinge.

Macey slowly looked up at me…

I really hope I don't look like her. …

Her eyes are sunken into her head, thick black circles rim her eyes … bruises or from lack of sleep I can't quite tell… her hair is matted with blood and there are slashes in her clothes revealing thin, angry red lines…. The spark that is normally present in her eyes is missing and her mouth forms an unusual grimace…

Who am I kidding I most likely look exactly like her.

As small spark of recognition lights in her eyes as she studies me for a few moments.

"C'mon Mace," I call softly. "We are getting the hell out of here!"

**A/N Wow nearly 800 words later and I finally have a chapter to you… I don't think I will have many readers now but I hope someone is still there… but I wont get my hopes up yet… something just made me need to write this… I really hope whoever is still there likes this… please if you have read this… take the extra minute to review… id really appreciate it**


	33. Do You Know What I Am?

Chapter 29

Do You Know What I am?

Cammie's POV

I wake up to once again being blinded by the fluorescent lights above me, knowing that they signal the fact that I have managed to land myself back in the hospital wing.

My head is spinning slowly, making me feel slightly seasick.

I hear the squeak of a shoe dragging along the linoleum floor.

Slowly I roll my head to the side, instantly feeling like I'm about to throw up. I squeeze my eyes closed waiting for the feeling to pass. When it does I open my eyes and am shocked to see the boy sitting beside me. Not Zach…

But Josh.

Josh Abrams, my normal boyfriend from when I was home schooled with a cat named Suzie. His head is slumped forward slightly towards his chest as he sleeps in the only comfortable chair in the room, not that I've had that much experience sitting beside the bed, but from my limited knowledge.

I don't know why that is really important at this moment but for some reason it seems necessary to point out.

Vaguely I remember the sweet smell of chloroform seeping into my nostrils… making my body heavy. The sound of an unknown male screaming my name.

But I guess it isn't so much of a mystery any more who it was.

Josh jerks awake and blinks in shock as though he has just realised that I am staring right back at him.

"Cammie! You're awake!" He says, a smile breaking out on his face. He starts to lean forward, preparing to get up, "I'll go get your mum and…"

"Wait!" I shout cutting him off before he could fully stand up. "What…how…why are you here?"

Great. The first time I see him in ages and all I can do is stutter. Brilliant.

"I saw everything and your mum decided to bring me here. " He studies me intently for a few moments.

"Do you know what I am?" I say meeting his gaze.

"I know everything Cammie. And by the way your teacher and boyfriend are kinda intimidating. Just in case you hadn't noticed."

"I … yeah I'd noticed." I said a slight smirk crossing my lips.

The thought crosses my mind that although he may know now, he wouldn't know once he left. Surely they'd never let him keep that knowledge. They couldn't.

Could they?

"How long have you been here?" I murmur, looking around the room, taking in the bleak white walls. They really should make this place a little cheerier, brighter, just more welcoming in general. Speaking from experience the white walls start to do your head in after a while.

"Since this afternoon." He says looking at the watch circling his wrist, "Which I think would have been about 4 hours ago. My parents think I'm at the fair. My friends think I had to go home. So I'm safe for a couple more hours." He pauses and follows my gaze to the view out the window for a moment. "By the way you're not allowed to sleep any more until the doctors come back in. What with the suspected concussion and all. They told me to warn you."

I nod, knowing that I definitely did have a concussion. After spending my life with spy parents and training at a spy school, well short story is, you soon learn how to tell.

"Your mother said I had to go to her office later to have tea with her." He says, his tone of voice making me realise he was just grasping for things to say. "She seems really nice."

"Yeah she is," I say lightly, trying not to make it obvious that I already knew that.

He nods awkwardly and taps his fingers on his knees, avoiding eye contact with me and the obvious question that he was burning to ask.

"Josh…" I begin hesitantly, "I'm really sorry about how things ended with us last time… I didn't mean to just … vanish."

"It's…. no it's not ok… but I guess now I know you were just protecting me." He says, looking at me briefly before looking out the window again. A group of juniors are heading across the lawns to the P&E barn.

"Yeah… yeah that's right." I look away and pick at the threads around the edge of the thin blanket over my legs.

"I guess I should go now Cammie," Josh whispers standing up and moving to stand awkwardly in the door way. "I was told I could stay until you woke up but then had to leave… I suppose they have to sort out what happened and all that…. Any way … it was nice to see you again Cammie."

"It was nice to see you to Josh."

Before I can say anything else he walks away down the hall and Joe Solomon takes his place in the door way.

Despite my brain screaming at me to stay still I can't help but shy away from him.

The look that covers his features is pure anger.

"What the HELL were you thinking?!"

**A/N despite the fact that I'm supposed to be writing an essay for biology at this present moment I've decided to do this instead. Hope you guys like it **


	34. I Can't Believe You

Chapter 30

I Can't Believe You

Joe's POV

"What the HELL were you thinking?" I shout furiously.

I storm into her room and grip the end of her bed, my knuckles turning white.

"You know the rules that you need to follow these days!" I yell, "I can't believe you would think it would be ok to leave this academy! You could have been taken! No! You could have been killed on the spot!"

Despite trying to cover it my voice breaks at the end of the sentence. Just the thought of her… her dying… the idea nearly kills me. Cammie cowers away from me slightly and I can't help but feel sorry for yelling at her but at the same time…

I slump forward slightly over her bed and clench my fists again.

"Look I'm sorry Cammie but what you did was very foolish." I say, a slightly gentler note in my voice, "You have no idea how much you scared everyone."

"I…I'm sorry." Cammie stutters, her eyes downcast. "I just… I needed to get out… I couldn't deal with it all anymore… everyone watching me… talking about me… I just needed space… but I know that's not a proper excuse, I … apologise."

"Thank you Cammie." I say, studying her face and trying to get her to look me in the eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Slightly dizzy, a little light headed and sore. And I'm quite certain there is a concussion coming along as well" She answers after a few minutes, a sheepish look on her face. "But it's nothing I haven't felt before."

She keeps avoiding my gaze. I sigh before turning away and moving towards the door.

"Mr Solomon…." Cammie starts but then stops.

I turn around a look at her, for once she is looking directly at me.

"How….how did they know? How did… did they know that…. That I would be out?" She asks, stopping and starting as she tried to piece together her thoughts.

"I don't know Cammie," I answer slowly, "I really don't know. But I'm going to find out I promise."

She nods and turns her eyes away. She seems intent on studying the spider gracefully spinning a web outside her window.

"You realise you won't ever be able to be left alone again right?" I question her, trying not to sound too much like the teacher I am.

"I know." She answers, her shoulders slumping. "I figured that as soon as I made the decision to leave."

"Of course you did." I say, trying to keep the laugh out of my voice. "Your mother will be around soon."

I am just about to leave the room when I hear her whisper very quietly, like I'm not supposed to here, "I'm sorry."

I pause, debating whether or not to turn around, deciding I wasn't supposed to, I continue walking out and head towards my office to plan the mission to get the other two girls.

Keeping Cammie in view at all times is going to be tough.


	35. Getting the Girls (sorry for shortness)

Getting the Girls

Solomon's POV

I have decided to go for the girls. Macey and Bex have been gone for way to long. I don't care what the agency thinks, no matter how dangerous it is to go for them, they belong here. I am going to get them back if it is the last thing I do.

Im going to bring them home.

I have placed the call to get a helicopter sent around to come and pick me up. It should be here in a few minutes. I have packed my bags ready to go and I slip myguinea into the holster on my thigh, I have another one, a smaller one hidden around my ankle for good measure.

I study the birds eye view maps of the building where the girls are being kept. It is a cluster of five main buildingsfaith a few outbuildings surrounding. My bet is that they will be in the centre building to make them harder to get to. As I think this I hear the sound of the chopper drawing closer and I make my way to the roof. I made sure to plan this for the middle of the night so by the time anyone was awake to hear it, it would be too late to stop me.

That was my plan anyway. The instant I step out the door I know I am not along. I know I am being watched.

"I wondered how long it would be before I found you here." Cammie murmured,stepping out from beside the door way "I've been sneaking out here every night waiting for the night that you would get the guts topho and find my friends."


End file.
